PK machine gun
The PK is a 7.62mm general purpose machine gun designed in the Soviet Union and currently in production in Russia. The PK machine gun was introduced in the 1960s and replaced the SGM ad RPD machine guns in Sovet service. It remains in use as a front-line infantry and vehicle-mounted weapon with Russia's armed forces, and has been exported extensively. __FORCETOC__ Design details The orignial PK was a development of Kalashnikov's automatic rifle design, firing the 7.62x54mmR Eastern Bloc standard ammunition originally from the Mosin Nagant. It is equipped with a simple bipod and is designed as a squad level support weapon; it is also suitable for installation and vehicle mounting. The PK machine gun can be used as a light anti-aircraft weapon when it is put on an AA mount. Most are belt-fed, using linked 25 round belts. These 25 round belts can be linked to any length necessary. Typical of Soviet machine guns, the standard model feeds from the right and ejects its spent cases via an ejection port on the left side of the weapon, contrary to the right side port seen in most Western machine guns. Variants PKM The PKM, adopted to service in 1969, is a modernized product-improved version of the PK weighing only 7.5 kg without ammunition. PKMS For heavier employment, the PKMS ("PKM Mounted") is based on the Stepanov's tripod mount and weighs 12 kg. PKMSN The PKMSN ("PKMS Night-Vision") is a special model of the tripod mounted variant that can mount night sights for low-visibility operations. The PKMSN1 model uses the NSPU night-vision sight. The PKMSN2 model uses the improved NSPUM night-vision sight. PKT The PKT is a further development of the PK to replace the SGMT Goryunov vehicle-mounted machine gun. Modifications include removal of stock, longer and heavier barrel, added gas regulator and electric solenoid trigger. PKP Pecheneg The [[PKP Pecheneg|'PKP' Pecheneg]] is a new Squad Automatic Weapon variant of the PKM. It has a heavy fixed barrel encased in a radial cooling sleeve that uses forced-air cooling, much like the Lewis Gun of WWI. Its design incorporates lessons learned in the Soviet Union's campaign in Afghanistan, where the RPK was found to be lacking in sustainable suppressive firepower. Foreign Variants HCP PKM-"NATO" (Poland) In early 1990s, the Polish armed forces were looking for a replacement for the PK-series machineguns they had in service as part of a preparation to join NATO. The H. Cegielski Works in Poznan modified the PK/PKS to feed standard 7.62x51mm NATO cartridges and use NATO standard ammo belts. The new model received the code-name PKM-NATO. The modifications included a heavier barrel, a larger chamber, and a redesign of the lock, extractor, and the entire feeding mechanism. The prototype was tested from 1997 to 1999, but was rejected. Zastava M/84/86 The Zastava M84 is a Serbian-made licensed copy of the PK/PKS. The Zastava M86 is a copy of the solenoid-triggered PKT. Norinco Type 80 (People's Republic of China) The Type 80 is a Chinese-made copy of the PKM/PKMS. Arsenal MG-1 & MG-1M (Bulgaria) The MG-1 is a licensed copy of the PKM and has synthetic buttstock and pistol grip. The MG-1M, an improved Squad Automatic Weapon variant has improved features, such as a redesigned barrel that allows for better cooling. Cuigir Mitraliera Md. 66 (Romania) The Mitraliera Md. 66 is a Romainian-made copy of the PKM. Production Status The PKM and other variants are in production in Russia and currently are exported to many nations. Additionally, various models are manufactured locally around the globe. Zastava Arms produces the PK under license as the M84 (along with the PKT as the M86), and it remains in use with many of the former Yugoslav successor states. The most recent modification is the Russian Pecheneg, which features a forced air cooling barrel that cannot be removed in the field for quick replacement, unusual for a modern machine gun. Category:Soviet Military Category:Soviet Army